1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an electrical connector and particularly to an electroplated monolithic electroplated plastic electrical connector body that establishes a mass of negative ground points surrounding a polarity of one or more positive signal carrying insulated conductors, connected via a male conductor connecting to a female conductor which then connects two circuits together, to be terminated to a circuit carrying board or cable via surface soldering or conductive gluing. The conductive plastic body forms a continuous ground shield around each positive insulated carrying conductor from one circuit board or cable to another circuit board or cable with a minimal loss of electrical performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The subject matter of the present invention is basically an improvement over what was previously disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,606 that has been obtained by the inventors of the present invention.
Electrical connectors are commonly used in telecommunication and computer applications. Electrical connectors are commonly mounted on printed circuit boards, or used in connecting a pair of cables.
A printed circuit board is a sheet like material having circuits or paths leading to the connector and component termination. The connectors typically have one or more circuit paths connected to the components such as controller and central processing memory chipsets. It is common to have to connect a plurality of printed circuit boards or cables together via connectors.
It is typical that an electrical connector between a pair of circuit boards or cables will include a substantial number of separate circuit paths. In the past, prior art connectors have been known to include any number of circuit paths within a single connector.
Typically within the prior art, it has been common to connect the printed circuits together using a pin and socket surrounded by a plastic insulated body. This insulated body would use a polarity of ground pins or shields surrounding the signal carrying conductor pin to reduce cross talk between adjacent signal carrying conductor pins. The current invention reduces the number of ground pins needed by replacing the surrounding ground pins or shields of the signal carrying conductor by a monolithic electrically conductive body with integral connecting ground points surrounding the signal carrying conductor, eliminating the need for using valuable printed circuit board space which is common within previous connectors.